yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Supplementary Bus Services
2: Duplicates East West Line from Tanah Merah to Bugis. *3: Complements the passenger demands of Service 83 within Punggol New Town. *12: Supplements service 21 and 358 between Pasir Ris Town Centre and Pasir Ris Drive 1, and service 38 between Bedok South Road and Tampines Avenue 2, skipping Simei. *16: Compliments Service 14 between the Mountbatten area and Orchard Road. Between Marine Parade and Orchard Road, the route compliments Service 36 by often being less crowded, although taking a longer route. *17: Compliments Townlink 358 for Pasir Ris Drive 4 *20: Duplicates service 38 along Simei area. *24: Duplicates the East-West Line between Paya Lebar and Tanah Merah, and closely follows Service 22 between Ang Mo Kio and MacPherson. *26: Duplicates the East-West Line between Kallang and Kembangan, a sector also shared by Services 2, 67 and many more routes over shorter sectors of Sims Avenue and Changi/Geylang Road. *28: Compliments Feeder 293 between Tampines Int and Tampines Street 45. *29: Compliments Service 28 and 293 between Tampines Interchange and Tampines Ave 9 *30: Supplements feeder 240 between Boon Lay Interchange and Corporation Drive. *38: Compliments Services 12, 12e and 47 with connections to Tanah Merah MRT, Simei and Tampines East *41: Complements Service 183 between Jurong East and the Toh Guan Industrial Estate, a sector of high demand, as well as Service 77 between Toh Tuck and Beauty World. *43: Compliments Service 70/M, 76 and the Circle Line between Paya Lebar and Serangoon. *51: Duplicates service 30 and 143 to Pasir Panjang. *53: Compliments Service 81 between Pasir Ris and Serangoon Central, travelling via Tampines Expressway (TPE) and Kallang-Paya Lebar Expressway (KPE) in both directions, offering a quick bus connection between these areas. *65: Duplicates Downtown Line Stage 3. *66: Complements service 65 between Little India and Bedok Reservoir *67: Duplicates East West Line and Downtown Line from Bukit Panjang to Rochor, Little India/Farrer Park stations, as well as Kallang to Bedok. *69: Supplements service 291 and 293 around Tampines West *75: Compliments Service 184 to Clementi Road from Bukit Panjang. *77: Compliments Service 173 between Bukit Batok and Toh Tuck estate, and Service 7 between Holland Road and Dhoby Ghaut. *109: Compliments Service 89 for the sector between Pasir Ris West and Sengkang MRT *110: Complements the existing Service 858 for the key link between the TPE (Punggol) Transfer Stop and Changi Airport via a long express sector along TPE and PIE, as compared to Service 27 and 34 between TPE and Changi Airport which takes a longer route through Tampines. *117: Duplicates from Sembawang to Yishun Avenue 2 with service 883 with the exception of Canberra. *121: Duplicates service 272. *127: Duplicates service 72 along most of the parts. *128: Duplicates North South Line from Yio Chu Kang to Raffles Place, as well as Tanjong Pagar MRT. *129: Complements existing bus services for the heavily-utilized sector between Tampines Central and Temasek Polytechnic (8, 15, 23 & 69) *143M: Duplicates service 143. *147: Duplicates the North East Line from Outram Park to Serangoon and Hougang *167: Compliments Service 196 between Bukit Merah and the Central Business District. *228: Duplicates service 66 along the existing length. *246: Complements Service 240 between Boon Lay Gardens and Lakeside MRT, and also Services 49, 98, 154 and 240 between Lakeside MRT and Taman Jurong. *258: Duplicates existing sectors of 243G/W. *329: Duplicates Service 72 and 116 from Hougang Central to Hougang Avenue 9 and complements Service 325 for Hougang Street 91/93. *371: Complimenting the Sengkang LRT (West Loop) and existing bus lines *401: Compliments Service 31 between Marine Parade Road and Old Airport Road *804: Compliments this service 807 by providing additional transport options to Yishun and Khatib MRT. *853#: Compliments existing Services 13 and 43 along Tanjong Katong, Marine Parade and Upper East Coast sectors. *854: Compliments Service 857 between Yishun and Yio Chu Kang Road. *856: Compliments Service 981 by strengthening bus connections between Sembawang MRT/Int and industrial areas *859A/B: Duplicates service 859 along Sembawang. *860: Compliments Service 804, which frequently occurs overcrowding and does not provide links to Khatib MRT *963: Compliments Service 97 between AYE – HarbourFront, Services 176 and 970 between Hillview – Bukit Panjang, and Services 187 and 966 between Bukit Panjang – Woodlands. *973: Duplicates Bus Service 700 / 700A from Bukit Panjang to Petir Road. *975: Compliments Service 190, between Bukit Panjang, Teck Whye Estate and Choa Chu Kang, as well as Service 172 between Choa Chu Kang and Old Choa Chu Kang Rd. *979: Duplicates SMRT Feeder Service 302 between Choa Chu Kang Street 52 and its looping point. *979M: Duplicates SMRT Intratown Service 307 along Choa Chu Kang North 5 and 6 *980: Complements Service 166 between Upper Thomson and Rochor Canal. *985: Compliments Service 190 and 975 for the Choa Chu Kang – Teck Whye stretch and Service 188 for the Choa Chu Kang – Bt Gombak stretch. *991: Complements service 941 and 944 in serving the new estates. *BPS1: Supplements Bukit Panjang LRT during peak hours. *NR5: Duplicates the East West Line, from Tiong Bahru to Jurong East. *NR7: Duplicates the East West Line, from Bugis to Tanah Merah with the exception of Kembangan and Bedok.